narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 540 Diskussion
naruto 541 auf eng raus und ist der hammer in den neuen spoilern steht das der neji der das sanitätsstation angegriffen hat ein weißer zetsu war! und die angriffe in der nacht waren auch alle von dem weißen zetsu! tsunade und der raikage holen naruto ein, und nagato und itachi reden über madara Uzumaki 11:46, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) In welcher Nacht wie Tobi war auch ein Zetsu ? :D etwas falsch hab ichs interpretiert ! The Neji that was with the Healing Team was a White Zetsu. The attacks during the night here and there was also white zetsu. Raikage and Tsunade appears in front of RM Naruto Itachi & Nagato are talking about Madara, Uzumaki 12:01, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- wie ichs vermutet habe... der neji bei der medizinischen einheit ist ein weißer zetsu gewesen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:09, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) la di da das mit neji war klar das hätte mich auch gewundert wäre Neji plötzlich ein böser geworden. was woll nun Tsunade und der Raikage mit Naruto und Bee machen werden. klasse :D auf mangareader.net ist es endlich hochgeladen worden... wow, das ist jetzt echt übertrieben, erst mal edo tensei und jetzt auch noch, dass die Zetsus perfekte Klone von jedem erschaffen können.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 17:47, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :dass zetsu perfekte klone erschaffen kann ist doch schon lange bekannt :/ ...das ist das Nari Kawari no Jutsu. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:53, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::könn ma ned langsam mal den artikel tobi in madara verschieben ich mein schon im neusten kapitel ind der überschrift steht madara. ich mein solangsam müsste es doch jez geklärt sein. Jönäs 18:06, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::das hat damit nichts zu tun. madara war im manga schon früher in diesem zusammenhang, also im zusammenhang mit tobi, erwähnt. das problem hierbei ist nicht seine bezeichnung im manga, sondern, dass er (tobi) vllt sich selbst als madara ausgibt etc. es gibt vielerlei gründe, die artikel nach wie vor getrennt zu halten. vllt ist dieser heutige madara ja nicht der von damals und, und... und zetsu hat ihn selbs noch in letzten kapiteln tobi genannt. also nicht wieder über tobi/madara diskutieren, vorallem nicht hier! ende. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:13, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::asoschade ich hätte gedacht damit wäre endlich klar das das mysterium tobi madara istJönäs 18:16, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich gehe jetzt mal von den Bildern her aus, dass die Allianz Katsuyu benutzen wird, um die Zetsus zu kontern, vermutlich werden die überall kleine Klone verteilen die nach nem Passwort fragen ka, wir werdens ja sehen...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:26, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :ja, könnte sein. vllt wird katsuyu das chakra genau bestimmen können :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:46, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wisst ihr was mir in dem Kapitel aufgefallen ist? Sakura hat inzwischen echt absolut das Jonin Niveau erreicht. Sehr clever, geschickt, hinterhältig und gleichzeitig kampfstark! Sakura 4 Jonin! xD TeeTS 18:48, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :ich find nicht das Sakura schon das Niveau eines Jonin hat. vom Team 7 war sie ja schon früher von den dreien die Klügste und nach den 2 Jährigen Training durch Tsunade ist sich auch körperlich stärker geworden. Jiraiya hatte auch schon im Manga mal gesagt das nach diesem Training Sakura Tsunade immer ähnlicher wird. ::Ich sag nur, Sakura & Chio vs Sasori, in diesem Kampf war sie allemal auf Jonin Niveau, aber sonst eher nicht, ich find einmal, dass kishi ihr auch einmal neue Techniken gibt, die sie stärker machen, so richtig stark^^, dass wär doch was, wenn sie auch einmal wichtige Rollen im Krieg übernehme LG KataKarlo :::Bin auch der Meinung Sakura könnte mal etwas neues gebrauchen ^^ bleibt einbischen auf der Strecke oder man hat es eben nur noch nicht zu gesicht bekommen, ich kann mir schon vorstellen das zunade ihr das eine oder andere noch beigebracht hat ;) vllt beherrscht sie auch irgendwann mal das jutsu des vertrauten geistes :Kuchiyose wird man bei ihr zu 100% noch sehen. Ich denk auch mal, das Kishimoto sich für sie entweder etwas wie Sozo Sazei überlegt oder ihr ein neues Element gibt. LipiNoBakuha 05:23, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) da hatte Sakura hilfe von Chio. alleine hätte Sakura keine changs gehabt gegen Sasori zu gewinnen. @ LipiNoBakuha was meinst damit das man bei ihr noch Kuchiyose sehen wird und sie ist doch eine Medizin Shinobi und kein reiner Kämpfer da ist es doch un nötig ihr ein Element zu geben. Was soll Sozo Sazei sein. :kuchiyose schlicht und einfach weil sasuke das von orochimaru hat und naruto von jiraya. es wird auch sicher nochmal ein naruto + naruto vs sasuke geben, wie es den kampf tsunade + jiraya was orochimaru gab. Und was Sozo Sazei ist, guck bei Tsunades Jutsus. LipiNoBakuha 15:31, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) meinst mit "Sozo Sazei" etwa Souzou Saisei no Jutsu. dafür bräuchte Sakura viel mehr Chakra als was sie jetzt hat und ich nicht glaube das sie so was ähnliches bekommt wie den Stein auf Tsunades Kopf. hast du dich da verschrieben wird auch sicher nochmal ein naruto + naruto vs sasuke geben oder meinst du das so ?? :Ja ich meine Souzou Saisei. Und woher soll man wissen, das Sakura nicht viel Chakra angehäuft hat? Das kann Kishimoto damit begründen, das sie sich aus Kämpfen stets halwbegs rausgehalten hat etc. Nö, ich meine ein Naruto + Sakura vs Sasuke einfach aus dem Grund das die eben reintheoretisch die zweite Sanningeneration sind. ein naruto + naruto vs sasuke ist irgendwie unlogisch, weils nur einen naruto gibt :D LipiNoBakuha 17:40, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC)